Intimacy is Key
by NerdGirl19
Summary: This is a one shot dedicated to Aysha Mowlana one of my very good friends and Yaoi fan Misaki wants to know what it is that's drawing him closer to Akihiko Usagi Usami.
1. Chapter 1

Intimacy is Key (A Misaki and Usagi tribute)

By CSP

Misaki lied in bed, his eyes staring up at the darkened ceiling and a thick wool blanket draped over him.

_Damn it. I can't sleep…_

He shifted to his side and stared lazily at the man sleeping soundly beside him. Akihiko Usami lied facing Misaki, his face serene and his lips slightly parted as faint snoring leaked from his mouth.

_What is this feeling I have when I look at him? I feel so relaxed when I'm here lying beside him…but what could it be?_

Akihiko stirred and moaned in his sleep. Misaki reluctantly reached out a hand and brushed his fingers against his cheek, feeling the soft skin under his touch.

_So soft…_

"What're you doing?"

Akihiko opened his eyes and smirked.

"U-Usagi-san! I'm sorry…did I wake you up?"

"It's all right…"

Akihiko slipped his arms around Misaki and pulled him close.

_What is it about this man? Is it his voice? The gentleness of his hands? The way he holds me in his arms? Why cant I figure it out?_

"What's the matter with you, Misaki? There's something off about you…"

"What? I-It's nothing…I just couldn't sleep and I-."

Akihiko rose up on his elbows and shifted his body so that it lied on top of Misaki.

"What're you doing?!"

"Please…Tell me why you're acting like this?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…."

Akihiko leaned down and lied his head on Misaki's shoulder, nuzzling his face in his neck.

"did I do something wrong? Is it me that's upsetting you? Please, just tell me why you're acting so strange…you're beginning to worry me…"

Misaki gripped the shoulder of akihiko's shirt and shut his eyes.

"I-I don't know….I feel so confused…why do I love you, Usagi-san? I just can't figure out why I want to say by your side…"

Akihiko moved his face away from Misaki's neck and kissed him tenderly. Misaki moaned and closed his eyes.

"Misaki…I love you. You are what keeps me from the closing pain of loneliness…I thank everyday that you were brought to me…Thank you for being here with me….Thank you so much…"

Tears swelled in Misaki's eyes and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Usagi-san?"

Misaki pushed lightly on his shoulders and looked into Akihiko's face. He was asleep once again, his snoring filling the room with faint breathing.

_That bastard…._

Misaki smiled and hugged Akihiko's shoulders, pressing his warm chest against his.

"Usagi-san…I love you…"

FIN~


	2. Whipped Cream kiss

Suzuki's Substitute ( Misaki And Usagi Tribute)

By CSP

Akihiko Usami got up out of bed and entered the halls of his apartment, wearing a black long-sleeve sweater and gray pajama pants. He descended down the stairs and into the living room.

"Good morning, Usagi-san."

He looked to the kitchen and there stood Misaki, wearing a white apron over his clothes with his hands on the handle of the skillet. Usagi straightened and made is way to the counter.

"Mmmm. Something smell delectable." He said in low, seductive voice, "What're you making?"

"Strawberry Pie and it's not for you. It's for my brother's birthday."

"Oh? Is Takahiro coming for a visit?"

"No, I'm planning to mail this-."

"Why mail it to Takahiro, when we can have it all to ourselves?"

"You're not having any of this pie. Usagi-san and don't even think about picking."

Usagi smirked and wrapped his arms around Misaki.

"Hmm? Is that right?"

"Yes!"

Usagi looked into Misaki's face and chuckled.

"W-What're you chuckling about?"

He smiled and leaned into Misaki's face. He licked his face and swiped the whipped dream from his cheek.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You had some whipped cream on your face. It looked too delicious to pass up."

"Let me go."

"Why?"

"Usagi-san!"

Misaki pushed on Usagi's shoulders and bumped into the counter. He knocked the mixing bowl of whipped cream off the marble and all over the kitchen floor, landing over Misaki. Usagi laughed and kneeled to the floor.

"You're so cute, Misaki. Now you're covered in it."

"You bastard! You made me fall!"

Usagi reached out and pushed Misaki flat on the floor.

"Let go!"

"You, look so tasty, Misaki. How can I pass up you covered in whipped cream?"

Misaki blushed and pushed his hands against Usagi's shoulders.

"You're not getting away, Misaki. Just give in."

"Damn it!"

Usagi leaned forward and licked the nape of his neck.

"S-Stop!"

"Nope!"

"Usagi-san, Let me go!"

He kissed him gently and looked into Misaki's eyes.

"You're so delicious, Misaki. I would rather have you than the pie."

"You idiot!"

Usagi leaned down and kissed Misaki gently on the lips. Misaki moaned and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck.

"You truly are my little Dessert."

Fin~


End file.
